zeefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
1. Since it's almost impossible to cover every single thing in the rules, just listen to an Admin when he or she tells you to do something. Please and thank you. 1a. Do not purposely make an Admin or player angry, as well. Especially if said person is in a bad mood. 1b.IF you think an Admin is abusing his or her powers, take it up with another Admin, and they will try and take care of the situation as best as they can. 2. Please do not spam on OOC. Spamming includes, but is not limited to: Posting the same message over and over again, using excessive capital letters, using macro'd text and walling, etc. You will get a warning for the first time, and if you continue, you will get a 5 minute mute. 3. Do not mindlessly troll or flame people. You will get a warning, then you will be muted. 3a. Try and be nice to your fellow players and admins. This is supposed to be fun, not horrible. If you HONESTLY take offense to something somebody said on OOC, please take it up with an admin. 4. Never take problems into your own hands. If somebody non-RPs, or steals from you, or whatever, alert an admin. You can be punished as well if you don't tell an admin. 5. Do not post any type of other BYOND game-link on OOC, Say, Whisper, Telepathy, RankChat, etc. This includes BYOND links (Example: byond://iwill.not.post.link...), and don't post website links to other BYOND games, (Example: https://www.byond.com/fake-game/). You may post links to other games in general, however. For example, Epratt will often post a link to the DBO Revealations Website. 6. Do not threaten the server in any way, even jokingly. You can be banned. 7. Try and keep IC and OOC seperate. If you don't, you'll disrupt the balance of roleplaying. 8. Do not intentionally look for loopholes in the rules. What these rules mean are VERY clear, and what you are doing by looking for a way to get away with rule breaking is disrupting the server. If you find a loophole, report it. Bending the rules is not tolerated. 9. No voting for Super Saiyan, Removing all Admins, a New Head Admin, etc. You will be banned if you even start a vote like this. 10. If a race such as Legendary Saiyan, Bio-Android, Majin, or Changeling is enabled, ask an Admin if you can have permission to make into it. This is especially applied if the server is getting set up. If you refuse to remake after getting asked because you "Didn't see that the race isn't allowed", we will just save-wipe you. 11. Act like your race. Saiyans are fighters, usually arrogant and prideful. Changelings love seeing destructions. Demons are beings that are made for the sole purpose of destruction. Kaios are made to help others and stop the Demons. Bio-Androids strive to become perfect, and will do anything to do so. Androids are how they were programmed(Meaning whatever they want unless they have a creator), or they can do what they want, Majins, Nameks, Humans Spirit Dolls, Aliens, and Tuffles can do what they want. 12. You must have a roleplaying name. 'Hyasdhkaf' is not a roleplaying name. 13. Your name cannot be anything to do with the Dragon Ball franchise. You cannot be named something like 'Son Goku', unless it is a Custom Cannon server. 14. Your name may only contain uppercase, lowercase and numbers. The only exception is brackets, and numbers are for Androids. 15. Your name may not include tags that will provoke metagaming, like 'King Motoko'. 16. All of these things must be approved by Admins: Self Destruct, Planet Destroyer, Genocide, Unlock Potential, Amulet, Kaio Teleport, Bind, Transformations, Revive, Restore Youth, Majin/Mystic, Creation/Usage of the Dragon Balls, Teaching important skils, Using/Making a Gravity over 50x, Using DNA Containers, Using Modules, Using Cloning Tanks, Using Nukes/Sonic Bomes, Space Travel, Pulling the Z Sword, if there is one. 17. Do not metagame. You can't use information known OOCly, and apply it to your character. This means that you don't have knowledge of people, locations, skills, or anything of the sort, unless it's something you've been shown, or should know given the background your character has. (Example: Namekians born on Namek that aren't the child of anybody should know about the Grand Elder, but anybody else not from there should not.) 18. All actions must be within your character. You cannot kill someone unless it's something your character would actually do. If your race is good, or evil, you must act as such. 19. Your icon must be visible, and it must look like your race would. Also, you cannot use icons that are unreasonably small or large. 19a. Human icons must look Humanoid. Spirit Dolls must look pale-white skinned, or must have a humanoid look to them. Aliens can look like they want. Changelings must be some type of lizard. Androids can look basically how they want. Namekians must look like Namekians, but they can be differently-colored if so they please. Bio-Androids must look like bugs, and Majins must look like bubble-gum people. 20. All actions are IC unless they break a rule. For example, if somebody goes on a non-RP killing spree, then all actions will be undone as long as the damages can be proven. (If you and somebody else says that your drill was worth 20,000,000, we will give it back.) 21. Your character may not stay the same age forever. There are only some exceptions. Kaios and Demons may shapeshift to whatever age they'd like, the Turtle Hermit may stay the same age forever, Changelings may stay stay the same age forever. Restore Youth, Immortality, and Eternal Youth are also exceptions. Also, Saiyans look like a small child until they are 17 or 18, which is when they grow into an adult. Due to the near impossibility to cover all actions that would transpire in RP, many of the rules pertaining to combat have been generalized. 22. AFK killing is not permitted. IF YOU GO AFK, put an AFK tag in your name or on your character. AFK killing protects you from being touched. If somebody spots you EZing, you will be booted and warned. The next time, it will result in a 24 hour ban. 23. If you post a a harmful RP to a player, they must be able to see it. You can post it from several tiles away, and then run up and begin beating them up. RPs including Genocide and Planetory Destruction must be Admin approved, and the RP will be psoted within the Message verb so everybody that it's pertaining to can see it. 24. All actions that effect another players require a countdown. 24a. If a player asks for Infinite Time, you must give them Infinite Time. Some people aren't Gods at typing. 25. You must post an RP for destruction or theft of property regardless if anybody is around, or not. You must also do a countdown, too. 26. Lethal intent must be established before a fight, and 8 lines must be posted, in total, throughout the fight. This an be a single RP, or you can do this with multiple RPs which are posted after lethal intent is. RPs during a knockout do not count towards the eight lines, to allow the victim to fight back on equal grounds. If someone has declared lethal intent on you, and they have fully written out the 8 lines, you may kill them. 27. If somebody dies, but then regenerates, you must post another RP to reinitiate combat with that person, with the lethal intent already stated. 28. If you start to Non-RP run, you will be booted the first time, and then the next time, you will get a 10 hour ban. 29. If you turn into an Oozaru as a Saiyan, and you are a Normal-Class or a Low-Class, then you may verb everybody around you, but only AFTER you tell them that you're going to attack. This also means that if you're being verbed, you can verb the Oozaru back if need be, but you may not verb it to death. Only to an unconscious state. 30. As a ranked player, you are expected to be an above and beyond the noral players, just like the Admins are. You should've read the rules, and you will ONLY be given a second chance if the thing you've done is minor. Failure to follow the rules, especially the rank rules, can, and will usually put your name on the Do Not Rank list. (DNR List.) 31. Do not associate yourself with the opposite alignment in a way that makes your character behave in a way that they shouldn't. (I.e., Do not not have the Kaioshin help the Daimaou kill everybody in Heaven, and then teach him all of his skills.) 32. If you're going to go for a rank, then you should try to play someone who isn't a generic background character who does nothing bu powergame in a house all wipe. If your rank has obligations, you follow them to the key, or you will get stripped, your RP will be nullified, and you will be replaced. 33. You are obligated to be discrete. Under no circumstance should you be willing to reveal more information then would be required, given the circumstance. This includes, but isn't limited to: Taking in a student for no reason, revealing the location of sacred places that otherwise are unable to reach without your assistance, or giving away items of important value. 34. Do not abuse your rank powers. Just because you can or kill everyone in any given area doesn't mean that you should. On the contrary, you should feel obligated to intensity the roleplaying experience for other players. 35. Self Destruct, or anything else that could instantly kill somebody needs a minimum of 8 lines. 36. Any AoE Area of Effect skill requires a minimum of five lines, and cannot be spammed in combat. 37. If Genocide or Planet Destroy is used, anyone on the planet may verb you with lethal intent. Furthermore, if ANY skill that can instantly kill someone is being used, everyone in the range is allowed to verb to the death. Obviously, the countdown rule still applies, though. 38. If you plan to absorb someone, you must have previously stated that you were going to do so. You can't simply absorb somebody because lethal intent was stated. 39. You may not spread a rare skill all about. This means not teaching everybody Kamehameha after the Turtle Hermit entrusted you with it. 40. Races outside of those from the After Life may not have teleportation pads there. Teleportation pads may not be accessed if they are not inside the same realm. 41. Teleportation pads ay not be in the Final Realm at all, as it does not even ICly exist. 42. If you somehow acquire technology that you are not allowed to have, tell an Admin, and it will be deleted for you. If you get something you know is banned, you can't have it. You can be banned if you refuse to tell an Admin about this. 43. DNA containers may not be used on other people other than yourself, UNLESS an Admin gives you permission to do so, which would most likely be for the purpose of events. You may not clone somebody and teach yourself skills you may otherwise not know. 44. Do not learns skills out of the Learn Tab without Admin Permission. 45. Ranked people need to be as active as possible. 46. A Kaioshin must stay on their planet or in the After Life until a person with at least 50'000'000 Power Level appears, and is a threat to the universe. 47. Roleplay making technology. Drills and Scouters don't just pop out of your mouth. 48. You cannot telepath or observe people you do not know. Also, do not do so if they are not in the same dimension as you, unless you are a Kaio, then you can. If you want to observe or telepath a person in another dimension otherwise, you need 1'000'000 Power Level. 49. Saiyans may only have black or brown hair unless they are Half-Saiyans. Also, Full-Saiyan's hair does not grow. Saiyan males may grow beards or moustaches. 50. A Normal/Low-Class Saiyan is paralyzed by their tail being grabbed, and they cannot control Oozaru. 51. To control Oozaru, you must transform into it 5 times, and have somebody help you control it. If you don't use Oozaru for 5 years, you lose your control over it. 52. You can come back from the After Life once every 7 years, for one IC day (An OOC hour and a half), and there needs to be some kind of event to get you back, such as a tournament. 53. Any Saiyan who goes onto Arconia for 3 months straight will catch the Heart Virus and die after 3 years. Super Saiyan makes it so they die after 1 year. 54. When you try to Mystic somebody, to give them the full effects, you need to use Mystify and Unlock Potential. If everything said is done, they must wait an OOC 2 hours to become Mystic. 55. You cannot willingly transform into Super Saiyan until you have 200 Mastery. 56. The Z-Sword cannot be pulled until Year 25. There cannot be a Mystic or Majin until Year 20. 57. Living people or dead people other than Kaioshins may not be on Kaioshin unless it's a dire and universal emergency. 58. Do not use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, go onto Korin's Tower, go to Kami's Lookout, go to Kaioshin, go to the Cardinal Kaio Planets, or any other sacred place without admin permission. 59. When you die, you keep Weighted Clothing, Swords, Armor, and Holy Pendants, but only if you would ICly keep your body after death. 60. If you were a good person in your lifetime, you'd keep your body. 61. Holy Pendants prevent you from the gravity of Hell, permenantly dying, evil NPCs that attack you in Hell, becoming a Majin, and becoming evil. 62. IF you're in Hell for a straight year, you become evil. The opposite applies to Heaven. The only exception is if you have a Holy Pendant. 63. There are planets that are distributed to each Kaio. They go as such: North Kaio/North Kaioshin: Planets Earth, Namek, and Vegeta; South Kaio/South Kaioshin: Planet Desert, Space, and the Icer Rock; East Kaio/East Kaioshin: Planets Jungle, Icer, and the Majin Rock; West Kaio/West Kaioshin: Planet Arconia and the Android Ship. You go to said Kaio depending on where you have died ICly, not where you've come from. 64. IF you die while dead outside of the After Life (this includes the Kaioshin's Planet), then you cease to exist. 65. In order to pull out the Z-Sword, you need at least 60'000'000 base Power Level, and one Super Form. 66. To use Instant Transmition to teleport to a Kaioshin or somebody on the Kaioshin Planet, you must have almost perfected the technique, you must have 10'000 Energy, and you must have 150'000'000 Power Level. 67. If you're close enough to the next transformation, or your first transformation, becoming Majinized will push you into it. 68. If you use the 'Super Kaioken' technique for too long, you will explode of stress. 69. Only the Kaioshins may hand out sets of Potara Earrings. They must ask an Admin first. 70. You may only use the Fusion Dance or Potara Earrings, if they are in the wipe, with an Admin Level 3 or 4's permission. 71. The only way to break out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is with at least 700'000'000 Power Level and 7'000 Energy. 72. Do not roleplay raping anybody unless both parties agree. 73. If you have an idea for the server, contact an Admin. We appreciate your ideas! 74. You may only have 1 alt on the server at a time. 75. You must roleplay your training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before entering. If you don't gain a lot of Power Level because the Hyperbolic Time Chamber gains are bad, then you may request for a boost. 76. More than 2 people may enter the Time Chamber, but only if they survive without eating, or make their own food. 78. Any Saiyan on Vegeta may only transform from the natural moon once every 10 years, since that's when Vegeta's full oon comes out. Earth's moon comes out once every month, Arconia's moon comes out oce every 2 months, Desert and Jungle's moons are just like Earth's, and there are no moons on Namek. You may not see the moon in the Android Ship or in the After Life, or inside of buildings or ships, either. 79. Only the Korin may planet Senzu Beans unless he/she RPly teaches you how to plant them. 80. Androids may go to a specific person if they want to roleplay creating them, and Namekians + Aliens may ask to go to Earth if they wish.